Selling anything incurs transaction costs. Transaction costs include, among other things, the cost of the seller and buyer interested in any particular goods or services even finding each other, and then effectively and efficiently communicating and reaching agreement as to all relevant terms. Transactions costs, especially with respect to some goods, services and industries, are relatively and unnecessarily high. There is a need to reduce these and related transaction costs.